Fierté mise à part
by Yuki-chan66
Summary: Oublier ces souvenirs était impossible même pour cette insensible de blondinette. "Ils" n'en parlaient jamais entre eux mais ces sales bêtes leur rongeaient le corps et les hantaient autant à tous les deux. Jusqu'au jour où il faudrait faire quelque chose
1. Chapter 1

La fierté.

C'est une notion relative à chacun de nous et qui peut être franchement handicapante lorsqu'elle est mal dosée…

Mello et Matt s'y connaissaient d'ailleurs merveilleusement en orgueil mal placé.

En fait, seulement Mello.

Pour notre blondinette nationale, la virilité et la classe se comptaient grâce aux conquêtes, à sa moto, à sa manière de croquer le chocolat et à son magnifique cerveau qui avait même le mérite de menacer les plans de Kira….ou qui aurait prochainement le mérite de gagner face à son terrible ennemi de toujours : Near alias le stroumph albinos ou encore Nate River pour les intimes. Il le détestait, le haïssait, le maudissait intérieurement et à voix haute ; sa règle d'or était bien entendu de le dépasser, encore et toujours….au point que Matt se demandait si cette obsession ne venait pas en fait d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité, justifié d'ailleurs.

Quant à ses virées nocturnes, Mello s'était promis de ne jamais succomber à ce que le peuple appelle vulgairement « l'Amour » (avec le grand A qui va avec). Ce genre de truc, comme il le disait souvent, lui donnait la nausée et lui paraissait être une perte de temps vaine qui aboutissait généralement à peu de choses…mariage, divorce, remariage. Ces mots lui paraissaient bien idiots pour être digne d'intérêt.

Et pour ce que Mello savait de l'amour, c'était juste des lunettes de soleil énormes qui bouffaient le visage, des vêtements ringards, des cheveux à reflets roux soyeux et des cigarettes…Des pensées profanes que le blond avaient avortées depuis bien longtemps mais qui lui revenaient en pleine figure de temps à autre…des broutilles, en somme, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.

Du côté de Mattie, la vie semblait simple. Elle se partageait parfaitement entre sa PSP, sa Playstation III, sa Wii et les caprices de Mello. Il évitait de se prendre la tête lorsque le blond ramenait une ou deux filles et tout allait pour le mieux…Lorsqu'il faisait abstraction du bruit, de sa jalousie et des sourires sadiques de Mello qui lui proposaient de lui en prêter. Mais bon, il laissait courir ; Le blond arrivait toujours à faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Quoi que l'accro des jeux vidéo fasse : il restait dans Son ombre et Le suivait. Toujours.

Si Mello était au courant des préférences de Matt pour une certaine blondinette vêtue de cuir, il en était de même pour le rouquin.

Mais tout restait dans le regard et dans les silences bruyants, pas au delà. Mello n'acceptait pas d'aimer les hommes tandis que Matt n'acceptait pas d'aimer ce sadique de Mello. Et si quelque fois, les mots devenaient ambigus et les regards s'accrochaient un peu trop, aucun « accidents fâcheux » n'étaient arrivés entre ces deux là aux grands bonheurs de chacun…Du moins, c'était ce que Mello se répétait.

Il y avait bien eu une fois, mais ils étaient si jeunes que la faute avait été oubliée, effacée, réduite à l'état de souvenir en noir et blanc….ce qui ne le rendait pas désagréable par ailleurs.

FLASH BACK

_C'était à la Wammy House, par une journée banale. Les deux garçons alors âgés de 9 ans étaient dans leur chambre commune ; Mello racontant sa vie à un Matt plutôt occupé à tuer le boss de la fin._

_«Et je lui ai dit « Je ne parle pas aux Nains »….et il m'a regardé, de son air, là_celui qu'il a tout le temps_ il est parti en suçant son pouce en se traînant comme une larve pour avancer, sa figurine que lui a acheté Roger dans la main…. « ridicule !» que je lui ai dit et il ne s'est même pas retourné, juré ! Je lui aurais bien mis un poing, j'pense qu'il aurait pleuré…c'est qu'un bébé d'façon….dis, tu m'écoutes, Matt ?! »_

_Le petit Mello avait prononcé cela d'une voix assez snob à la Hermione Granger et fronça les sourcils lorqu'un bip bip caractéristique lui répondit. Le mauvais caractère de Mello ressortit tout de go et eut pour effet premier la rencontre du poing du blond et de la joue de Matt. Le deuxième effet fut quasiment miraculeux ; la tête rouquine s'étant renversée en arrière en réaction au choc, les lunettes tombèrent pour révéler au monde entier deux magnifiques yeux verts qu'ils auraient été dommage de raté._

_« Oui, oui, je t'écoutais…marmonna un peu tard la victime en se caressant la joue d'un air un peu indifférent. »_

_« Tu parlais de Near. » continua-t-il en rallumant son jeu et en tâtonnant sur le sol pour récupérer ses lunettes alors que ses yeux cherchaient déjà les touches utiles pour user la barre de vie de son ennemi virtuel. _

_Near étant à cet époque, le seul sujet de conversation de Mello, le pouvoir de déduction de Matt n'était pas si développé qu'il en avait l'air…mais le blondinet se contenta de cette réponse, trop occuper à dévisager son camarade de jeu pour répliquer méchamment comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était un peu comme s'il le redécouvrait. Qui aurait cru que des lunettes aussi vilaines cachaient de si jolies choses ? Il regarda cela, admirant cette magnifique couleur émeraude avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau, brouiller par le verre opaque._

_Plus de vert. Plus cette sensation curieuse au creux du ventre. _

_Etrange…_

_Le silence quasi religieux du blond interpella tout de même le roux qui s'enquérit bientôt de sa santé d'une voix monotone, tournant la tête vers lui :_

_« Mihael ? »_

_L'interpellé réagit tout de suite, détournant le visage pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre :_

_« Mmh, Matt…es-tu vraiment mon meilleur ami ? »_

_Le petit Matt éteignit sa console ; l'air stupéfait et haussa les épaules, un peu déboussolé :_

_« Ben oui !!!…tu ne veux plus ? _

_-Ché pas…_

_-Tu boudes ?_

_-Nan…chui pas un gamin._

_-Quoi, alors ? »_

_Mello daigna alors lui jeter un regard. Il arborait une expression boudeuse qui lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une fillette. Et puis, il fronça les sourcils et lâcha :_

_« J'avais envie de t'embrasser tout à l'heure, sur la bouche._

_Mais t'es mon ami donc c'est pas possible….et t'a pas de nichons. »_

_Cette déclaration trop franche pour paraître sérieuse eut pour seul résultat de faire rire Matt à s'en tenir les côtes…._

_Redoublant sa mauvaise humeur, Mello le frappa plusieurs fois en disant que c'était juste pour essayer qu'il avait voulut ça , que c'était parce Matt ressemblait à une tapette et qu'en plus ses lunettes étaient hideuses. Cependant ; rien n'y fit. Les secousses qui agitaient le corps du garçon ressemblaient maintenant à de douloureuses convulsions et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois que Mello se soit calmé en sortant une tablette de chocolat._

_« Crétins de roux… » marmonna Mello plusieurs fois en plongeant ses dents dans le cacao, mangeant presque le papier au passage avec un regard aussi noir que le ciel avant la tempête. _

_Il était tourné dos au soi-disant « crétin » et le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un des deux ne se décide à parler :_

_«Mello…._

_-Ah, tu t'es pas encore étouffée avec ta langue, Mattie ? ricana l'intéressé d'une voix cruelle et fâchée, se retournant vers lui avec un sourire des plus glacial. »_

_Le roux ne prit pas le temps de répondre et déposa rapidement ses lèvres toutes roses sur les siennes, les smackant dans un baiser enfantin et assez effronté. Parfum chocolat…Matt l'aurait presque parié ! Lorsque Mello reprit ses esprits, la tête de son ami était encore toute près de la sienne et arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Puis, comme si de rien n'était notre geek préféré ralluma sa machine et reprit là où il en était, devant le regard sonné de son comparse._

_« Matt ? » demanda-t-il finalement, peu assuré de ce qui c'était passé._

_« … »_

_« Mail Jeevas !!!! » _

_Dans un accès de colère devant l'irréaction de ce type qui venait juste de le violer des lèvres, Mello le prit par le col en brayant des « Que crois-tu avoir fait ? » outrés et apparemment vaincs._

_La victime se débattit à peine, faisant plus attention à sa console qu'à son propre bien-être. Puis, sans se donner la peine de jeter un œil au regard menaçant de son bourreau prit spécialement pour l'occasion, il lâcha distraitement :_

_« Quoi, tu parlais encore de Near ? »_

_Notre blond desserra sa prise pour finalement laissait tomber l'affaire au sens propre et figuré du terme. Son no-life d'ami glissa sur le sol sans douceur, essayant vainement de sauver sa PSP, laquelle s'éteignit sous le choc alors que son ex-bourreau soufflait, les joues encore rouges de colère. _

_Mello savait pourtant que toute cette colère ne servait à rien. Surtout avec lui._

…_Décidément, Matt était et resterait un boulet._

**/FLASH BACK**


	2. Chapter 2

La vie était finalement facile quand on faisait semblant d'être aveugle.

Mello s'occupait maintenant tellement la tête avec l'affaire Kira qu'il pensait très peu à autre chose. Il ne parlait à Matt que pour lui demander où en était son espionnage de la blondasse du principal suspect ou bien pour lui ordonner d'aller acheter du chocolat 80% cacao.

Le rouquin, lui, ne se plaignait que dans sa tête et c'était parfait. Même dans sa tête, les insultes envers celui qui le tenait en esclavage étaient rares. A vrai dire, il imaginait plus des tortures vengeresses et parfaitement réprouvées par la bonne foi catholique à faire subir à son bourreau même si celles ci semblaient peu réalisables étant donné le niveau de pruditude de Mello envers sa personne.

A vrai dire, le rouquin n'avait jamais repoussé comme la peste le fait d'être sous le charme de Mello, au contraire de celui-ci. Car c'était une évidence, qui pouvait ne pas y être sensible, enfin ? Toutes les filles que le blond ramenait sobres et consentantes pouvaient le dire. Il les haissait d'avoir toucher à quelque chose qui lui était interdit mais il ne pouvait certes pas dire qu'elles avaient mauvais goût, les salopes. Parfois Matt maudissait Dieu d'avoir doter son ami de toutes ces qualités et ces défauts qu'il peinait à ignorer, lui qui était d'ordinaire si impassible.

Ce que Matt n'acceptait pas, ce n'était pas d'être irrémédiablement attiré par lui, justement. La seule chose qui lui était difficile, c'est justement que ce lui ai une fierté aussi déplacée qu'inutile. Cette fierté était la barrière qui empêchait totalement le rouquin de franchir la limite de la camaraderie. En vie, bien sûr. Elle le rapellait à sa place quand il voulait juste le toucher, elle l'éloignait de Mello irrémédiablement car cette chose qui naissait dans le cœur de son maître ne pourrait conduire qu'à sa déchéance.

Dans le passé, Matt n'avait pas reculé devant les moyens les plus viles pour parvenir à n'obtenir ne serait qu'un bout de Mello lors de situation où justement cette saloperie de fierté était sérieusement mise à mal.

Cependant, quand il y repensait, c'était presque irréel.

Il se demandait si Mello y songeait aussi, parfois Pas forcèment avec des regrets, mais pas avec du dégout non plus. Juste s'il y songeait comme les souvenirs les plus confus et les bizarres de toute son existence.

FLASHBACK

_Il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire et froide éclairée par la seule lumière d'une gameboy qui commençait à lui fatiguer sérieusement les yeux._

_Les surveillants étaient passés depuis longtemps pour étouffer toute forme de rebellion de la part des adolescents face au couffre-feu de 22h, pourtant Matt était seul dans sa chambre. Mello l'avait quitté après le repas, un petit sourire vicieux aux lèvres et les yeux malicieux et s'était dirigé droit vers une fille de 3 ans leur ainée après avoir lancé à un rouquin étonné un discours assez bref où les hormones et les nichons semblaient tenir les rôles principaux._

_Alors son ami combinait ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : attendre sagement le blond en jouant à Mario Bross. Quoique celui soit d'une excellente compagnie, le rouquin n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer et comme pour faire écho à cette bizarre frustration qui s'emparrait de lui lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention, l' écran devenait tout aussi noir que son humeur et affichait un « game over » bien mérité au vu de sa piètre performance._

_Il avait 14 ans, c'était semble-t-il le moment de penser sérieusement à cela. Et par cela, il voulait bien évidemment penser à ce mot en 3 lettres qui faisaient encore ricaner les garçons et rougir les filles de son âge. Enfin bon, « sérieusement » est un bien grand mot pour un garçon de 14 ans, et ça, Matt en a pleinement conscience malgrè sa maturité précoce. Se caresser sans réfléchir à autre chose que le plaisir recherché est diffèrent que de se jeter à l'eau, parce que ça implique une autre personne...et généralement autre personne dit aussi autre cerveau. Mello semblait penser que non, il n'était pas trop tôt pour en parler et pour passer à l'acte avec un utérus ambulant ils avaient la maturité, la capacité donc le droit implicite de le faire. _

_C'était idiot. Le garçon aux lunettes de soleil douteuses s'était demandé vraiment pourquoi une simple paire de fesses et de seins pouvaient être plus intéressantes que leur amitié. Ce n'était que du gras en plus !…et un peu de muscle, il faut l'avouer._

_L'image qu'il gardait en tête était celle d'un Mello allongé d'une quelconque manière sur cette brunasse, tout deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance, peut-être même enlancés et en sueur à la manière des amoureux dans les séquences de film que Roger s'évertuait à passer en accélérer lorque les enfants de l'orphelinat se réunissait dans la salle audiovisuelle le week-end. Cette image lui paraissait étrange. Mello et lui avaient toujours été ensemble et là, d'aucune façon il ne pouvait être intégrer à cette scène : cette scène trop intime ne pouvait décement pas intégrer un autre personnage. Et puis petit à petit, le rouquin se dit que c'était plutot la présence de cette fille qui clochait. C'est vrai, jamais le blond n'avait eu l'air de s'intéresser à elle_et même à elles_ avant cette histoire d'hormones…et de nichons puisque les deux semblaient être lier dans l'esprit de Mello. On en arrivait là : le petit Matt avait appris en cours d'éducation sexuelle que l'amour et le sex allait de paire. Il serra les dents et respira difficilement sans trop savoir ce qu'il réalisait et ce en quoi ça pouvait l'affecter. Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire que Mello était amoureux de cett- ?_

_La porte s'ouvrit doucement ce qui n'empêcha pas le garçon de sursauter._

_« Tu fous quoi dans le noir ? »_

_Le jeune garçon remarqua un peu plus tard que la lumière de sa machine électronique s'était éteinte pendant sa petite réflexion. Il ne voyait que la silhouette du blond qui se faufilait dans l'ombre jusqu'à son lit et qui se mit à genoux devant lui, juste en face de lui. _

_« Dis Matt…tu dors ? »_

_Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et hésitante._

_Etrangement, Matt ne voulu pas répondre, il attendit, se relevant juste un peu pour signifier à son camarade de chambraie qu'il était totalement conscient et apte à écouter._

_Mais Mello ne paraissait plus avoir envie de raconter quoi que ce soit._

_Ses traits restaient cachés par la noirceur de la pièce mais Matt pouvait sentir toute sa tension lorque celui ci se précipita subitement vers son placard avant de le fouiller à l'aveuglette, prenant une tablette de chocolat qu'il dépiota rageusement et croqua rapidement et mécaniquement._

_« Un problème ? » murmura Matt qui ne comprenait pas trop ce soudain accès de boulimie._

_Mello arrêta soudain son manège et pendant un moment on n'entendit que le silence et une grosse déglutition qui précéda la voix du blond :_

_« Les sentiments. cracha-t-il._

_-Hein ? _

_-On a pas arrêté de parler de sentiments. Les filles c'est comme ça. »_

_Mello grogna et continua :_

_« Ben ouais, hier, je t'en ai parlé, je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle me plaisait, enfin plutôt que ça me plairait de le faire avec elle. Elle avait eu l'air d'accepter facilement, disant que j'étais mignon donc je suis allé la voir ce soir, on s'est retrouvé dans son dortoir et pendant qu'on se déshabillait et qu'on se caressait un peu, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler… »_

_Les conversations aussi personnelles, Mello adorait parce qu'il se croyait au centre du monde et aimait que ces disciples entendent sa bonne parole et sa langue de vipère raconter toute sorte de détail de sa vie. Enfin, ses disciples se réduisait à Matt. Curieusement, le dit disciple qui était plutot bonne pâte malgrè sa faible attention aux choses purement terrestre commençait à détester le tournant de cette histoire. Il s'était légèrement crispé au mot « caresser » et faillit demander plus ou moins gentiment au blond de se la fermer et de se fouttre cette histoire là où il pensait, et il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver._

_« Les filles et les sentiments, c'est vraiment une histoire d'amour incroyable, lança Mello d'une voix méchante et Matt comprit que son ami essayait juste de faire semblant d'être à l'aise dans cette conversation. Bah oui, elle devait bien se douter que je m'intéressais pas à elle pour son sourire mais non, elle me sort qu'elle aussi, elle m'a remarqué depuis longtemps, que je suis plus mature et intelligent que les gens de son âge…C'est dégoûtant n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ça m'a rien fait de la toucher. Elle m'a dit quoi déjà, elle (Mello ricana) « tu me fais frissonné ». Franchement, est ce que c'est un compliment ? J'ai eu beau l'embrasser, je n'ai rien senti du tout de son Amour ni rien, je sentais juste son parfum dégueulasse sur moi. »_

_Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le sourire de Matt s'élargissait imperceptiblement jusqu'à devenir immense et il se retint de rire, juste par politesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi entendre les déboires de son ami le rendait aussi enclin à rire alors que ses pensées avaient été si sombres quelques minutes auparavant mais la seule explication plausible qu'il avait trouvé était simple : c'était Mello qui modulait ses humeurs. Peut-être n'était-il finalement qu'une planète gravitant autour du système Mellosien ?_

_« Je suis prêt, c'est mon corps qui l'est pas...et les filles sont idiotes. » déclara Mello avec sa voix professorale, comme s'il énonçait une grande morale de la vie. _

_Mais il eut ensuite une voix un peu moins assurée quand il dit :_

_«Enfin, je suppose que si j'ai pas apprécié, si on est pas aller jusqu'au bout, c'est parce qu'elle parlait trop. Et puis elle embrassait pas bien, même mon premier baiser était 1000 fois mieux que ça… »_

_Maintenant que tout deux étaient habitués à la pénombre, Matt pouvait voir la panique contenue dans les yeux de Mello alors qu'il rencontra le regard de son homologue après l'évocation de ce fameux baiser qui semblait lui avoir échapper._

_« Mon premier VRAI baiser. » marmonna un Mello furieux contre lui-même tout en se levant avant de se glisser tout habillé dans son lit, sans autre mot à part un « bonne nuit » sec et cassant._

_Matt n'avait pas beaucoup participé à l'échange jusqu'alors. Il était plus un garçon d'acte et non de mots et c'est pour cela qu'il se leva sans trop savoir lui-même ce qu'il voulait exactement, se dirigeant calmement vers le lit où Mello était allongé, dos à lui et visiblement en train de piquer une crise de nerf intérieur._

_Il se pencha vers la chevelure blonde qui dépassait des draps tandis que le corps qui semblait y être relié tressaillit un peu, sentant la présence de Matt au dessus de lui._

_« Qu'es-tu veux ? » grogna la masse sans pour autant se retourner. _

_Matt sourit, il avait retiré ses lunettes et voyait beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Sans réfléchir, il entra dans le lit du blond qui ne semblait pas être fait pour deux personnes et se colla à lui._

_« Qu'est-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » glapit Mello qui paraissait épouvanté et se retourna tellement vivement qu'il s'étala sur son ami roux._

_Celui-ci sourit en regardant les tentatives ratés de Mello pour se redresser alors que lui-même essayait par tous les moyens de l'attirer à lui. Finalement le blond s'arrêta en voyant que c'était peine perdue : Matt étant plus grand et plus fort que lui, il demeura un instant plaqué contre le rouquin, sa tête au creux de son cou. Et l'autre qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sur sa taille…il se sentait étrangement incandescent._

_« T'es complètement dingue ! » cria Mello qui bien qu'immobilisé ne semblait pas calmé pour un sou._

_Sans préavis aucun, l'interpellé commença à caresser doucement la taille de Mello puis à passer cette main baladeuse tranquillement sous son blouson en cuir tandis que l'autre touchait sa nuque de manière tout aussi lente. Tout cela restait très décent et pourtant…Le blond sentait que des choses se passait dans son ventre, que sa tête ne suivait plus et que sa peau, tout son corps même n'attendait que le passage de ces mains, anticipant presque le moment où, lassées de ne parcourir qu'une portion de son corps, elles le dépouilleraient de son haut et peut-être du bas pour s'occuper du reste qui ne semblait plus pouvoir attendre._

_Alors que Mello commença à réaliser qu'il devait arrêter, que ce n'était pas bien de vouloir que son ami l'embrasse en plus de ses caresses parce que cela rendrait la situation plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était, les mains interrompirent leur travail d'elles-mêmes. Tous les deux restèrent interdits tandis que Matt se redressa et laissa Mello se dégager avec beaucoup trop de vivacité pour paraître honnête._

_Le rouquin était maintenant assis sur le lit et sortit calmement, sans même regarder l'autre :_

_« Je t'ai senti frissonné. A ton avis, c'était positif ou négatif comme réaction ? » _

_Il se tourna finalement et lorsqu'il croisa le visage décomposé de gêne et de fureur de Mello, il comprit que ses sentiments étaient partagés et sourit :_

_« Alors bonne nuit. » _

**/FLASH BACK**


End file.
